


You dealt the cards, i played them all

by the_writing_goose



Series: random stuff the goose wrote [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Hope, Writing Prompt, i guess?, prompt, protagonist-antagonist, violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_writing_goose/pseuds/the_writing_goose
Summary: This triggered a new, thin, barely visible, but jolly powerful line of thought. They had done it all.They, and they alone.And so they could stop it all.__________________________________just a little protagonist-antagonist prompt that popped up in my head one day a while ago





	You dealt the cards, i played them all

Ah, but you see, i didn’t place an enchantment or a curse on you. It was all just a placebo of sorts. My words were all fake, but you, you made them real. Your misery and tragedy are none but your own- the villain said with a small smile playing on their lips as they watched with intent the scene that before them was unfolding.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the protagonist, for this is the only thing they were, not a hero at all, started to break under the pressure built on top of them. As the words reached their ears, they started to lose it, all of it, all of themselves. None of it could have happened just because of them, it didn’t make any sense, any sense at all. 

Liar!- said a voice in their head, and they had to listen. it was true, they were a liar.

They were no good. 

They cracked some more. All the wrong things they had done, the things they had done wrong, what they were doing wrong, and what they would, for those things were sure to come. It was too much. The villain had won, but they had been the ones to get the job done, to deal the blow, to fight it all, on both sides. They and they alone.

This triggered a new, thin, barely visible, but jolly powerful line of thought. They had done it all.They, and they alone. 

And so they could stop it all. 

Slowly, slower than they had been breaking, which is jolly slow, for breaking is not a thing that can be rushed, they rose. 

The smile was as suddenly wiped off the face of the villain as a candle goes out in a storm. With what little was left inside them, the protagonist talked.

No. It is not you who has won. You may have dealt the cards, but it is I who holds and plays them all. I had thought I was starring down your barrel, but now I know I hold the gun, and as long as it remains un-shot, there is time to change the target and I now have very good aim, for you may be the one who isn’t tired, but I’m the one who trained.


End file.
